Esperanza navideña
by Missclover
Summary: Sueños, alegrías y esperanza formaban su Navidad perfecta.


**Aclaraciones:**

—Hablando.

_—Pensando._

*Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que...

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a masashi Kishimoto."**

* * *

o

o

o

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

_— ¿Ya le pediste tu deseo a Santa?_

_Encaró con una rápida mirada hacia la persona quien le hablaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Aquella niña tenía las agallas de hablarle por una tontería como esa. Pero claro, a esa edad todos pueden creer en idioteces; pero él no. Él era un genio y no se dejaba engañar por cosas tan tontas y obvias._

_No le respondió, era clara su respuesta._

_— Dicen que cumple todos tus deseos —siguió hablando a pesar de que el niño que tenía en frente no le había respondido anteriormente—. Él viaja de noche con un enorme trineo jalado por unos renos y envía todos los regalos que le pedimos._

_Niña tonta ¿Cómo podía creer en algo así? Se dijo internamente. Era imposible que un señor visitara todas las casas del planeta dejando un regalo a cada niño por su buena conducta en tan solo una noche. Y pensar que los renos volaban. Vaya estupidez._

_Nuevamente la observó, aquella niña de cabello castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa. Esperando a que él se dirigiera al hombre disfrazado de ropajes rojos con una gran barba blanca y le contara sus deseos. Pero no lo iba a hacer y siguió sentado en una de las bancas solitarias del centro comercial esperando a su padre a que saliera de una de las tiendas abarrotadas de gente._

_— Tal vez Santa te dará lo que quieras a pesar de que te portaste mal, no te preocupes, todavía hay tiempo para que seas buen niño y no te traiga un enorme carbón como regalo._

_Era suficiente, esa niña no lo conocía como para hablarle de esa manera. Y lo peor es que ella no dejaba de sonreír. Él le haría conocer que esa persona llamada Santa Claus no existía._

_— Santa Claus no existe —respondió sin mirarla. La niña no hablaba, sólo lo veía con aquellos ojos color café esperando a que él continuara—. Es imposible que alguien recorra el mundo en tan solo una noche con un clima como este en un trineo jalado por animales que ni siquiera vuelan._

_Cruzó sus pequeños brazos viendo hacia el frente, esperaba que la niña razonara y dejara de creer en puras fantasías. Pero ella no emitía ninguna palabra de su boca._

_— Aquél hombre que está con esos niños es solo una persona disfrazada; se puede ver claramente que tiene peluca —Tenten dirigió su vista hacia el hombre supuestamente disfrazado, no quería creer todo lo que el niño le decía; pero él tenía la razón. Aquél hombre se le podía observar un mechón de su verdadero cabello negro. Ése Santa Claus era un impostor._

_De su boca ya no salía ninguna palabra y no dejaba de mirar aquél hombre que hacía falsas promesas a los demás niños que se sentaban en sus piernas para pedir su larga lista de regalos. Ella había creído fervientemente que ese año su único deseo se haría realidad._

_— Deberías dejar de creer todo lo que oyes —finalizó con una mirada dura a la pequeña niña que se le empezaba a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos, sintiendo un poco de pena por la dura verdad que le había proporcionado._

_— ¿No se… hará realidad… mi deseo? —Preguntó con dificultad la niña, tallándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que fluían por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto— ¿Ya no veré a papá… ni a mamá?_

_De nuevo él no contestó._

_Su pequeña acompañante de aquella tarde se había alejado del lugar con sus ilusiones rotas._

_oooooooooooooooooooo  
_

— ¿Neji? —dejó de pensar en aquél recuerdo de su infancia, abrió lentamente sus ojos para dirigir completamente su vista hacia la persona que lo llamaba y él esperaba— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó preocupada, pues se notaba una fina capa de nieve encima de la ropa de su amigo— Lo siento, yo no sabía que…

— Descuida, fue mi error por no avisar —interrumpió mientras dejaba de recargarse en la puerta de la casa de ella.

— Será mejor entrar, debes estar congelándote —sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo las llaves principales para abrir la puerta de su casa. La temperatura del lugar era muy diferente a la de afuera, rápidamente sintió ganas de quitarse parte de su vestimenta. Vio como Tenten se dirigía a la cocina, seguramente a preparar por algo caliente.

Esperaba en la sala sin ganas de sentarse. Sentía que no permanecería por mucho tiempo en la casa de ella. Apretó con un poco de fuerza un pequeño paquete que llevaba adentro de su ropa sin ser visto por su amiga. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero la inseguridad se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su persona. ¿Y si todo resultaba mal?

Meneó la cabeza, tenía que ser valiente, él jamás retrocedía a algo y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción, a pesar de que su amistad con Tenten estuviera en juego.

Observó el decorado navideño que había puesto Tenten en su sala, algunas imágenes del recuerdo se hicieron presentes en su mente. No podía olvidarlo, incluso después de que pasara cerca de diez años. Otra vez el sentimiento de culpa le oprimió el pecho.

Por eso estaba en aquél lugar. Había ido a la casa de su amiga a disculparse; sabiendo de las pocas probabilidades de tener el perdón de ella. Pero ser el causante de las lágrimas de Tenten de aquél día lo torturaba.

Cuando ella se había alejado de él, supo que había sido un idiota. Le había roto sus esperanzas y sueños, la había herido de una manera muy cruel. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría llorado?

Cerró fuertemente sus manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en su piel, sintiendo el dolor pero aun así no le importaba. Jamás se había disculpado; en ese entonces ni la conocía. Sólo pensaba que era una niña metiche y ridícula por creer en cosas sin sentido; ni su nombre conocía. Hasta cinco años después la volvió a ver.

Tenten había sido transferida a su escuela cuando tenían diez años, y él la reconoció. No podía olvidarla. Su cabello castaño lo mantenía con el mismo peinado cuando la conoció, aquellos ojos color chocolate con su brillo característico en ellos y esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa plantada en sus labios, seguían intactos. Y por primera vez había sentido esperanza.

Una pequeña esperanza había sentido cuando la vio. ¿Pero ella se acordaría de él? Era otro de los pensamientos que surcaban por su mente, y rápidamente su respuesta llegaba en tan sólo segundos después de formularse tal pregunta. Por supuesto que ella no lo olvidaría. ¿Quién era capaz de olvidar a la persona despreciable que le había roto sus sueños navideños?

Posiblemente ella se había cambiado de colegio con tal de vengarse de él. Hacerle sufrir por sus crueles palabras, por haberla hecho sentir como una tonta esperando algo invisible. Pero se había equivocado.

Cuando ella le habló aquél día, comprobó que sus palabras no tenían ese sonido de amargura, ni su mirada reflejaba dolor cuando lo veía. Le sonreía como cuando tenían cinco años, ella le hablaba sin resentimiento.

Y poco a poco se habían hecho amigos.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su blanquecino rostro. Tenten había demostrado ser una persona de confianza, una verdadera amiga. Tenten era única.

Y él era una persona miserable.

— Perdón por la espera —Tenten llegó a la sala donde se encontraba Neji con la vista hacia el pequeño pino que había puesto en medio de la habitación—, hice chocolate caliente, espero que te guste —le dio un vaso con la bebida preparada.

Neji recibió el chocolate; en esa época era adecuado tomar ese tipo de bebidas. El silencio inundó la habitación, solamente se escuchaba los sorbos que daban. Ambos sentados en los sillones sin mirarse a los ojos, la duda y varias preguntas se formulaban en la mente de Tenten por la visita inesperada de él.

— Uh… ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Neji? —preguntó una vez terminando de beber, para ella era raro que él se presentara a su hogar sin consultarle antes, Neji jamás dejaba pasar esos detalles.

— … — se limitó a contestar. ¿Cómo podía empezar a disculparse? ¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas? La encaró; ahí estaba su mejor amiga sonriéndole esperando por su respuesta.

Era aquella sonrisa que le gustaba ver, ese gesto inolvidable que siempre guardaba en su interior por varios años. Esa sonrisa que hacía ver a Tenten tan especial, tan linda.

— ¡Mira Neji! ¡Esta nevando! —Y era cierto. Nuevamente se podía apreciar los minúsculos copos de nieve que lentamente caían del cielo. Como en su recuerdo. Seguían viendo el paisaje a través de la ventana, era tranquilo estar observando como se decoraba de blanco las cosas de afuera— Recuerdo que me gustaba hacer monos de nieve en el jardín, era muy divertido —relató su amiga empañando el vidrio y escribiendo en él—. También recuerdo cuando mi tío me enseñó a patinar, no sabes cuántas veces me caía —rió al recordar como en una de esas caídas había tumbado de paso a su tío.

Neji sonrió. Cada anécdota que le decía Tenten, él también recordaba su niñez. Los buenos momentos que pasaba con su familia.

El silencio otra vez se hizo presente en la sala.

— También recuerdo… —hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Neji— También recuerdo cuando me llevaron mis tíos al centro comercial a conocer a Santa Claus— Neji dejó de mirar hacia afuera para dirigir toda su concentración en Tenten— Me habían dicho, que Santa era una persona que cumplía cualquier deseo que le pidieras si eras un niño bueno y no hicieras travesuras en todo el año —una vez más contempló la nieve para continuar hablando—. Estaba tan feliz aquél día, tan sorprendida por los relatos que me decían mis tíos acerca de esa persona que deseaba conocerlo lo más pronto posible y poder pedirle mi deseo de aquella Navidad.

Neji no dejaba de mirarla. Ella sí lo recordaba. Tenten recordaba el día en el cuál lo conoció y la hizo llorar. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba con cada palabra que emitía la boca de su amiga. Pero no había vuelta atrás, él había ido por una sola razón y la cumpliría.

— Cuando lo miré por primera vez y él me habló, de alguna forma sabía que todo era mentira; aún así no quería creer y le conté mí deseo —ahora su vista estaba clavada en el pino navideño que ella misma había decorado de tonos rojos y dorados—. Quería ver de nuevo a mis padres.

Una vez, finalizadas las clases, él la había acompañado hasta su casa; en el trayecto se había enterado que ella había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía cerca de cuatro años de edad. Después del accidente sus tíos por parte de la familia de su padre se hicieron cargo de ella. Eran muy buenas personas. Sin embargo, en esta Navidad Tenten la iba a pasar sola por el hecho de que sus tíos tenían que viajar por motivos de trabajo.

— Después de eso, esperaba a mis tíos a que salieran de una de las tiendas de juguetes —continuó su historia agarrando una esfera y mirando su reflejo en ella—, me disponía a ir hacia allí, hasta que vi a un niño alejado de todo —sabía que Neji la escuchaba por lo cual no era necesario preguntarle si le ponía atención—. Me acerqué a él; pensé que estaba enojado porque sus padres no lo habían dejado ir con Santa Claus y que le tomaran una foto como recuerdo, o que simplemente había hecho algo realmente malo para no querer acercársele. Pero me equivoqué —mostró una sonrisa tenue en su rostro.

Quería hablar, pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía en ese momento. Lo único que hacía era escucharla; así como siempre lo hacía cuando ella le hablaba por horas y él no se hartaba, más bien lo disfrutaba, le gustaba estar al lado de ella y que le compartiera momentos de su vida.

— Él me demostró que la Navidad era puras ilusiones, fantasías y sueños inimaginables de alcanzar —¿Cuánto faltaría para que Tenten sacara su enojo? ¿Para que lo sacara de su casa a patadas? Se preguntaba por el modo en que la chica hablaba normalmente, sin gestos de enojo y tristeza en su rostro—. Ese día sólo pensé en mí…

Esa frase era como un débil susurro. Jamás pensó que escucharía algo así.

— Tenten yo…

— Ese niño… eras tú —Ella estaba a tan sólo dos pasos de él, sentía sutilmente el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, aquel perfume que regularmente usaba desde que se lo habían regalado de cumpleaños.

— Sí —no parecía sorprendida por su respuesta. Era el momento de que él hablara, que lo escuchara—. Te debo una disculpa por mis palabras, por hacerte llorar —hizo una pequeña pausa para verla a los ojos, que comprobara que él no mentía—, por arruinarte la Navidad.

— No lo hiciste; no me arruinaste nada —un pequeño abrazo siguió después de sus palabras— Es cierto que mi mayor deseo era volver a verlos, sentir una vez más sus abrazos y que me dijeran que me querían tanto como yo a ellos, pero…

— Tal vez ya no estén contigo, pero ellos siempre te cuidan Tenten. Y también estaré contigo cuando lo necesites.

— Gracias Neji —después de tantos años, Tenten sí lo había perdonado. Jamás se había sentido humillada por su carácter de antes, ella aún así le sonreía. Seguía siendo su amiga, permanecía a su lado.

— Me hiciste recordar a mi mismo, cuando tenía cuatro años—. Era su turno de contarle su historia— Deseé conocer a mi madre. —su madre había muerto cuando daba luz a él, en el mismo momento en que le daba su vida; lo único que sabía de ella era gracias a las historias cortas que escuchaba de su padre— Pero no se hizo realidad.

Recordaba como en esa Navidad, abría cada uno de los regalos sin tener lo que él quería. Solamente era ropa y juguetes. Mientras todos reían y divertían, él aguardaba la llegada de la persona que tanto anhelaba ver.

— Dejé de creer en todo aquello que se relacionara con festividades. Los sueños eran para puros tontos… —debajo de su abrigo negro sacó el paquete pequeño que llevaba escondido desde que había llegado— Santa no me trajo lo que yo pedí —sonrió sinceramente, muy pocas veces lo hacía, por regular cuando ella era la causa— Pero me dio algo… muy especial —le tendió el obsequio, viendo como Tenten se le iluminaban sus ojos por la pequeña sorpresa — Te conocí a ti. _El mejor regalo que he tenido._

— Ne-Neji… —se atrevió de nuevo a abrazarlo. Para ella también consideraba que él era su mejor regalo—. Feliz Navidad Neji.

— Feliz Navidad, Tenten.

o

o

o

* * *

¡Hola! =)

Aprovechando el tiempo de las vacaciones, les he traído un nuevo fic de mi pareja preferida. ;)

Y un poco triste porque Santa no me trajo lo que quería (Un Neji en cueros) T.T

Bueno, bueno... eso no pedí XD (Pero como me hubiera gustado)

Espero que disfruten mucho estas fiestas y vacaciones, y ojalá no se hayan portado mal, y Santa no les trajera un enorme carbón u.u

¡Les mando un Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! =)

¡Que se la pasen muy bien!

¡Cuídense! =D

*Comentario, duda o cualquier aclaración sea bienvenido ;)


End file.
